Operation: BOND
by mah29732
Summary: It was a simple decommissioning routine for Number 86 and her squad, but nothing could prepare themselves to deal with a secretive operative known as Number 007, cousin of Chad Dickson...
1. Decommissioning Gone Wrong

Operation: B.O.N.D.

Bad

Operative

Nearly

Destroys KND

Chapter 1: Decommissioning Gone Wrong

It was that time for Number 86's Decommissioning Squad to take in Kids Next Door operative Number 007 for his decommissioning.

"Number 86" said Number 362 as she approached her as her squad was waiting for the operative in question, "what's taking this decommissioning so long?"

"Look" replied Number 86, "we're doing our best as we can. This is one of our most secretive operatives we're trying to decommission. He's of course related to the operative-turned-traitor Chad Dickson formerly known as Number 274 and we don't want a repeat of that incident."

Suddenly Number 007 was brought right into the scene being led in, in handcuffs with two KND operatives taking him into the scene.

"Let me go" cried Number 007 as he was struggling to free himself, "it's not my 13th birthday, I swear!"

"That's what they all say" said Number 86 as a decommissioning chair was being prepared, "but since you are a close cousin of a known traitor, we think it should be important that we don't have a repeat of how your cousin pulled off his treasonous escape by teaming up with Cree."

"Look, I told you, I'm not a traitor and I'm not 13" protested Number 007.

"Yea, yea" said Number 86 as she brushed it off, "that's what they all say. Take him to the decommissioning chair."

"No, I won't let you!" cried Number 007 as he began to give even more trouble for the two KND operatives that were taking him to the decommissioning chair.

"What's taking this so long?" asked Number 362.

"He's giving us quite some trouble" replied an operative who was trying to place Number 007 on the decommissioning chair.

Before the two KND operatives could even try to firmly place Number 007 in the decommissioning chair, the struggling operative then gave one of the one of the operatives a good punch, giving Number 007 enough time to free himself.

"He's trying to escape!" cried Number 86 to her decommissioning squad, "Get him!"

Number 86's Decommissioning Squad took out their weapons and began to fire against Number 007 at the same time, they were also targeting the decommissioning chair and the two KND operatives who brought Number 007 into the scene. The two KND operatives then dodged the blasts that were coming toward them and the chair was destroyed.

"You idiots!" cried Number 86 as Number 007 was fleeing the scene, "Get him!"

Number 86's Decommissioning Squad gave chase toward Number 007 as he was fleeing the scene. The eluding operative pushed himself throughout the moon base and finally reaching the hangar bay which had various two-by-four star fighters. It didn't take long for Number 86 along with her Decommissioning Squad to arrive on the scene and notice from down below that he was trying to access a two-by-four star fighter.

"Don't let him escape!" cried Number 86, "Fire!"

Number 86's Decommissioning Squad attempted to do their best, but it wasn't enough as Number 007 managed to escape the moon base scout free. Number 86 was quite upset by this as she threw her helmet right on the floor.

"You idiots!" cried Number 86, "I can't believe you people couldn't have handled this!"

"Excuse me Number 86" said Number 362 as she came into the scene, "but this Decommissioning Squad is led by you. And it's your fault by your lack of leadership."

"Just who in the world are you going to call to get this Number 007 back before he hands over all of our secrets to Father?" asked Number 86.

"Don't worry" replied Number 362 as she was leaving the scene, "I just have the right sector, and that's Sector V."

As Number 362 was prepared to give Sector V their latest mission, the members of Sector V had arrived back at the tree house after a day off.

"Well, I'm all relaxed" said Number 2 as he stretched his arms.

"Yep" said Number 5, "that certainly hit the spot."

"I had a fun, fun time" said Number 3.

"Well, we better get back to work" said Number 1 as they were entering the main room.

"Ah come on" said Number 4, "can't we extend our break?"

"No dice" replied Number 1.

"Looks like there's an incoming message from the moon base" said Number 5 as she turned on the computer screen.

"Ah, Sector V" said Number 362, "glad to see you."

"Number 362, what is it this time?" asked Number 1.

"Well, we're quite concern about operative Number 007" replied Number 362.

"Who the heck is this 007 operative?" asked Number 4, "I have never heard of him."

"Of course you haven't" replied Number 362, "he's one of our top secret agents."

"So what's this problem with this operative?" asked Number 2.

"Well, he was in for decommissioning, and well, he escaped" replied Number 362, "we need your help to track him down and bring him in."

"Anymore information about this Number 007?" asked Number 1, "Anything out of the ordinary about him?"

"Well, we suspect he has close relations with Chad Dickson, formerly known as Number 274" said Number 362, "he's sort of his cousin, James Dickson."

"Well that's just great" said Number 5, "looks like treason runs in the family."

"Well, I'm not sure about that either" said Number 362, "he was suspiciously admitted to being decommissioned quite so soon. But you know how Number 86 gets with decommissioning operatives when they have legally or illegally reached the age of 13."

"So you're saying there's something even more clandestine that's going?" asked Number 1.

"Well, I'm not allowed to give you details on that, that's classified" replied Number 362 then she was about to turn off her communicator, "well, I better get going."

"Well that's just great" said Number 4, "how can we find some top, top secret operative to which we have never even heard of?"

"I think it's time we did some snooping around Chad's place" replied Number 1, "if it's true that Number 007 is quite a close cousin of Chad, I think it's worth looking into it first before we do anything else."

"Well, let's get going then" said Number 5.

"Kids next door move out!" ordered Number 1.

Sector V arrived at their tree house's hangar and went right onto the COOLBUS and took off. Little do they know that Father was quite well aware of this secret clandestine organization even within the Kids Next Door to which he was receiving his daily report on the matter.

"So Mr. Boss" said Father as he sat on his chair and turned toward him, "any reports on any little brats?"

"Well" replied Mr. Boss, "we did manage to have our sensors detect a fleeing operative."

"Put the sensor images on screen" said Father.

"Will do" said Mr. Boss as he pressed some buttons on the computer console.

Suddenly images of the pilot of the escaping star fighter revealed to be Number 007. This was certainly an operative not even Father knew about and the operative looked strikingly similar to Chad Dickson, a former KND operative.

"Bring me in Chad Dickson" said Father to Mr. Boss, "I believe it's time I had a little talk about some family values."


	2. One Strange Relation

Chapter 2: One Strange Relation

Chad was called right into Father's office. The loyal agent to Father didn't know what Father wanted. But Chad approached Father's office door and opened it.

"Ah, Mr. Dickson, come in, come in" said Father, "please sit down."

"So, Father" said Chad as he sat down on the chair next to his desk, "what did you call me for?"

"We have received reports that a Kids Next Door operative known as Number 007 has recently escaped the moon base" replied Father as he showed Chad images of Number 007.

"That's my cousin James Dickson" said Chad, "why do you expect him to join our side?"

"You mean you two are not that close?" asked Father, "Please do tell why."

"That little squirt couldn't betray the Kids Next Door if his life depended on it" replied Chad, "believe me; I certainly know he once stated he would never be like me."

"Hmm, interesting" said Father, "so you're telling me that this Number 007, also known as James Dickson is 1000 percent loyal to the Kids Next Door? Hmm, maybe someone must have changed his age like how you did with some of those KN brats."

"So why did you wanted me for?" asked Chad.

"Since the motive of your cousin isn't to share secret information about the Kids Next Door, someone within his sector probably was the one who switched his age" said Father, "I would like for you to find that operative who committed that helpful act. I believe that operative can provide vital information for us on how to destroy the Kids Next Door once and for all! Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir" replied Chad as he began to leave Father's office.

"And oh, while you're at it, continue to make those Kids Next Door think this Number 007 is the main culprit" said Father.

As Chad left Father's office, Sector V had already arrived at Chad's place. The five members of Sector V were heavily armed, considered this wasn't just the residence of a known traitor to the Kids Next Door, but also to Mega-Mom and Destructo-Dad, two other notorious villains that nearly destroyed the Kids Next Door for good.

"Okay" said Number 1, "this is a simple recon mission to find any close relations between Number 007 and the Kids Next Door traitor-Chad."

"I think I should stay with the COOLBUS" said Number 2 in a frighten voice, "I mean, this is the place of Mega-Mon and Destructo-Dad's residence as well."

"Oh come on" said Number 1, "just get going."

As Sector V readied their weapons and moved into the house, the house appeared to be unoccupied. So Number 1 who was leading the group signaled his teammates to follow him to Chad's room. While Sector V were trying to be quite careful into looking for Chad's room, Number 007 arrived on the scene with the two-by-four fighter he had stolen from the moon base. He knew that his cousin was perhaps the only one who could have changed his age to thirteen. So he readied his weapon and head into the house, unaware that Sector V was already searching Chad's room.

"So, do we have any information that James and Chad were ever close?" asked Number 1 to his teammates who were searching through various photos of Chad along with his files he had kept.

"Nope" replied Number 5 as she showed Chad giving a wedgie to James, "doesn't seem like Number 007 would be the type of kid to betray us."

"That's certainly strange" said Number 1 who was examining the photo, "I could have sworn Number 362 stating he was one of our most secretive operatives."

"Looks like somebody has come home" said Number 3 as she heard a door open down below.

"It must be Mega-Mom and Destructo-Dad or worse Chad" said Number 2 in a frighten voice.

"Arm your weapons" said Number 1, "we're going in."

As Sector V armed themselves and headed downstairs, Number 007 was trying to find a way upstairs when he began to hear footsteps coming down. So he quickly hid behind a sofa and waited. As he peaked his head, he notice it was Sector V, probably trying to search and apprehend him. So Number 007 took out some sort of smoke grenade and threw it. Members of Sector V didn't have a chance as it gave time for Number 007 to escape the house. But it was just enough time for Number 1 to escape the smoke that was causing some trouble for the rest of his teammates. Number 007 thought he was about to head toward freedom, that is until Number 1 launched a water balloon from his two-by-four weapon, knocking him unconscious.

"Wow Number 1" said Number 4 as he and the rest of Sector V came into the scene, "you got him."

"I don't think we should give him back to Number 86 just yet" said Number 1, "there's something quite suspicious on why would a dedicated operative like this would suddenly be commissioned. Take him to the tree house and we'll deal with him from there."

As Number 007 was being placed onto the COOLBUS by members of Sector V, a mysterious figure was watching the events unfold who was on the roof of the house. As the figure became clearer into view, it revealed to be a kid with some sunglasses and a black suit giving an evil smirk knowing that Number 007 is out of the way. As Sector V leaves the scene on the COOLBUS with Number 7, the strange operative takes out his communicator and starts to phone in on Father. Father meanwhile, was busy doing a crossword busy on the newspaper he was reading when there was suddenly a call by Mr. Boss.

"Sir" said Mr. Boss on the inner comm., "we have someone you would like to talk to."

"This better be important" said Father, "on screen."

A computer image of some sort of a Kids Next Door operative appeared.

"Greetings Father" said the strange operative, "I can see you are quite interested in knowing how to destroy the Kids Next Door."

"Really brat" said Father, "so I suspect you must be the one to have changed Number 007's age to have him be decommissioned?"

"You guessed right" replied the operative, "I'm Number 008 of Sector Alpha. I think sharing information on some moles in your teenager circles would quite suit your agenda along with finding out any other traitors within your adult circle."

"Very interesting" said Father as he suddenly became interested, "why do you want to help someone like me?"

"Let's just say I never liked the Kids Next Door anyway" replied Number 008, "plus your Delightful Children promised that I could get anything I want."

"Hmm, perhaps we can discuss more on this" said Father.

"I don't have access to that information yet on the Kids Next Door and their secret operatives" said Number 008, "I can't gain control of Sector Alpha until Number 007 has been decommissioned."

"Don't worry" said Father as he turned off the computer screen, "we'll make sure Number 007 gets decommissioned."


	3. An Unexpected Arrival

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Arrival

It was a few hours since the incident at Chad's house where Number 007 was knocked out and taken to Sector V. As he woke up, he found himself in a bed along with members of Sector V overseeing him.

"Please, don't take me back to Number 86" said Number 007 as he began panicking.

"Relax" said Number 1, "I don't think you're the type to betray the Kids Next Door."

"So you're not going to take me in?" asked Number 007.

"On the contrary" replied Number 1, "we're determine to find who changed your age on the Kids Next Door database. Do you know who would have a motive to do such a thing?"

"Well, I don't normally have any enemies within Sector Alpha" replied Number 007, "but my old partner Number 008 was quite determine to succeed my command. After all, I'm Sector Alpha's leader."

"Then I think we know who might have tricked Number 86 and her Decommissioning Team into taking you in" said Number 1.

Before Number 1 could spoke too soon, Number 008 was already near the tree house with Sector Alpha ready to apprehend their former leader.

"Now does everybody know their mission?" asked Number 008 to his team.

"Yes sir" replied Number 006 as she saluted him.

"Excellent" said Number 008, "let's move in."

As Sector Alpha began to move onto Sector V's tree house, one of the hamsters from Sector V spotted the strange group of operatives moving toward the tree house. The hamster then went to his fellow hamsters and warned them to which one of them was sent to warn Sector V. The hamster in particular ran toward members of Sector V who were still at the bed of Number 007 and began to whisper into Number 3's ear.

"Okay, okay" said Number 3 as the hamster whispered into her ear, "I'll tell them."

"What's up Number 3?" asked Number 2.

"The hamster says that 007's sector is coming right toward this tree house as we speak" replied Number 3.

"Then we have to prepare for battle" said Number 1.

"I don't think that will do you any good" said Number 007, "I know them and believe me, you won't stand a chance against them."

"Well, where else do you think we should run to?" asked Number 4, "That is if we can't fight them."

"Well, I suppose Number 008 is the traitor in this mess" replied Number 007 as he got up from his bed, "I think I should be the one to pretend to be a traitor so that I can pretend to hand you five over to Father."

"Hmm, Number 5 thinks that plan might work out well" said Number 5.

"Then let's go, Kids Next Door, move out!" shouted Number 1.

Sector V and Number 007 scattered throughout the tree house in attempt to get to the hanger where the COOLBUS was located. As they were trying to do that, Sector Alpha had already infiltrated the tree house and began to fight off the hamsters who were trying to fight them.

"These cruddy hamsters are just too much" said Number 004 as he was firing his two-by-four gun at some hamsters who were firing back with their own weapons.

"We can't let Number 007 get away" said Number 008 as he began firing his weapon against the pesky hamsters then he hears the COOLBUS preparing to lift off, "looks like they're trying to get a way out of here. Come on, we can't lose them."

As members of Sector Alpha finally reached the hangar bay of the tree house, the COOLBUS's engines were starting up.

"Stop them!" cried Number 008 as he ordered them to fire upon the COOLBUS.

Members of Sector Alpha then began to fire upon the COOLBUS as it was taking off. As the COOLBUS took off, Number 008 was quite angry as he threw his weapon onto the ground. As the COOLBUS was flying through the clear sky, members of Sector V wanted to know Number 007's plan into not only nailing Number 008 as a traitor, but also nailing Father.

"So what's your plan again?" asked Number 2 to Number 007.

"You're going to plan on pretending to be my prisoners" replied Number 007, "by doing this we'll trick Father into accepting us into his mansion along with exposing Number 008 for who he is."

"Seems easy enough" said Number 1, "put it into action."

"Will do" said Number 007 as he got out his communicator and began to phone in Father.

As Father was at his chair he had just finished his lunch and began to read the newspaper when his communicator began to rang.

"Whose this?" asked Father as he picked up the communicator.

"This is Number 007" replied Number 007 on the other line, "I have proposed an alliance with you because I am on the run. I have also captured your nemesis's from Sector V as my prisoners."

"Well now" said Father who was quite pleased on the other line, "this is a most unexpected surprise. I would love to hear more of your secrets about the Kids Next Door so that I can destroy them once and for all. Meet me at my mansion within the hour along with Sector V."

"Will do" said Number 007 as he turned off his communicator then he turns to members of Sector V, "hook line and sinker."

But what Number 007 and Sector V didn't know is that Father was quite suspicious of Number 007 suddenly joining his side. So Number 008 popped up on the computer screen to detail his failed mission to apprehend Number 007.

"Ah, Number 008" said Father as he turned around in his chair toward the computer screen, "so glad to see you."

"I failed to apprehend him for the Kids Next Door" said Number 008.

"Don't worry Number 008" said Father, "your former leader has phoned me in to suggest he is on our side. I myself was quite suspicious of this move upon someone like a loyalist to the Kids Next Door."

"Then I think we should provide a welcome wagon for him" said Number 008 as he gave an evil grin to Father.

"Yes" said Father, "we should do just that."

Then the two began to make an evil laugh that filled the entire room and echoed throughout the mansion.


	4. A Failed Plan

Chapter 4: A Failed Plan

The COOLBUS arrived in the large backyard of the Delightful mansion with Father and some of his minions waiting along with the Delightful Children. Members of Sector V emerged from the COOLBUS appeared to be in chains with Number 007 pushing them toward Father armed with a two-by-four gun.

"Well now" said Father as he observed to be an imprisoned Sector V, "I'm so glad you finally captured my arch nemesis's known as Sector V. Now if you don't mind, we would like to know some of the top secrets of the Kids Next Door."

"Now isn't the right place" said Number 007 as he winked at Number 1 and the rest of Sector V, "there's too many witnesses around here."

"Ah, I see you're point" said Father, "we'll move the discussion into the mansion."

As Number 007 along with Father, Sector V and Father's minions headed into the mansion, a shadowy figure was watching the whole scene. Number 008 leaped out of his hiding place and began to follow the group into the mansion. As Father instructed his minions to direct Sector V to another room, Number 007 and Father entered Father's office.

"Now, onto discussing the secrets of the Kids Next Door" said Father as the door closed behind him.

Before Number 007 could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"Could you get that" said Father knowing it was Number 008 behind that door.

"Uh, certainly" said Number 007 as he began to approach the door.

As Number 007 began to open the door, Number 008's fist came flying right at him. Instead Number 007 flipped Number 008 over him and he fell crashing right into Father.

"Alright" said Number 007 as he pointed his weapon at Father and Number 008, "I know this was your plan all along to gain secret information about the Kids Next Door, but as long as I am leader of Sector Alpha, I'm never going to tell you about its secrets, never!"

"I'll handle this one" said Number 008 to Father who was dusting himself off.

As Number 007 and 008 began to fight each other, Father's minions who were taking Sector V to their prison cells were unaware that the prisoners had already taken off their handcuffs that were breakable.

"Alright kid" said a knight as he pointed his sword at the jail cell, "get in."

"I don't think so" said Number 1 as he kicked the knight right into the jail cell and closed the door.

"Hey, how did you kids get free of your handcuffs?" asked another knight.

"Let's just say we had some inside help" replied Number 2.

"At least you're getting better at doing that" said Number 5.

"Well, I'm working on it" added Number 2.

As Sector V began to fight off Father's minions and began to gain the upper hand, Number 007 was having some tough time fighting Number 008.

"Looks like your cousin Chad was a better Kids Next Door fighter as he was a better fighter for the adults" said Number 008.

"I'll never be like my cousin" said Number 007 as he gave Number 008 a good punch and another kick sending him crashing against Father's desk along with destroying the computer stationed there.

"Looks like you could use some help" said Father as he began to flare up.

Father then began to throw some fireballs at Number 007, but the KND operative dodged the flares and began to fire his weapon at Father. Father instead flares up his shield to which the lasers of the two-by-four weapons deflect from the shield.

"Face it" said Father as he began to approach Number 007 by floating toward him, "I have the upper hand and I'll soon have all the secrets of the Kids Next Door."

Before Father could do anything to Number 007, Sector V busted down the door with their weapons drawn at Father.

"How did you kids escape, I thought you were captured?" asked Father as he turned around in shock.

"Looks like the only plans here that have failed are to acquire top secret Kids Next Door data" replied Number 007.

"This can't be!" cried Father as he finally used provided a smoke screen as a cover for him to escape, "You haven't heard the last of me."

"Well that was quite easy" said Number 4.

"So what's going to happen to Number 008" said Number 2 as Number 008 was still unconscious.

"I think a good decommissioning would be in good order" said Number 007.

"Good" said Number 1, "we'll contact Number 86 and get this cleared up."

A few hours later after Number 008 was in cuffs, Number 86 and her Decommissioning Crew arrived on the scene with their weapons armed.

"Well" said Number 86 to members of Sector V, "I guess I should thank you for apprehending this traitor. We'll take things from here on out."

As Number 86 and her crew took Number 008 in custody, they took off right for the moon base to decommission a traitor.


End file.
